Roxanne
by gaella
Summary: During a sleepless night, Harry's almost caught by prefect Draco. He escapes, having made him believe that he's some boy called Roxanne. However, from then on, Draco becomes obsessed with Roxanne, and Harry gets trapped into his own game... DracoHarry


**Chapter 1**

**Title: **Roxanne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!

**Raiting: **M

**Summary:** During a sleepless night, Harry's almost caught by prefect Draco. He escapes, having made him believe that he's some boy called Roxanne. However, from then on, Draco becomes obsessed with Roxanne, and Harry gets trapped into his own game... DracoHarry

**A/N: **Wow it's been difficult to post this one! Well, I hope you like this story. I like it more than Pretty Eyes, and I actually think my English has become slightly better. Bless the dictionnaries! I hope there aren't too much mistakes. I am trying to contact my beta so the next chapter will be betae'd :) Eeh I think I havent got anything else to say... I like more Harry's personnality and also Draco's. In PE it was very OOC. Well I hope you're going to like it :) If someone wants to know how actually did P.E finish (it was all planned in my head) I can make a little summary on the A/N of chapter 2 of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

You looked like a king, walking through the corridors with that haughty gaze. As if everything you saw was yours, as if everyone that dared looking at you was suddenly under your protection. Subject to your arbitrary whims and judgements. Ah, but how loved you were! How admired and desired! Everyone's mind was asking who, who is good enough to be Draco Malfoy's partner?

Yes, you were astoundingly handsome.

The room was in complete darkness. Dean, Seamus and Ron were loudly snoring, and a faint, slow dripping could be heard from a forgotten spigot. Sometimes, the cry of a lonely owl would break through the night, long and distant. Everything and everyone were sound asleep, except a pair of eyes that stared blindly towards nowhere. Two persistent eye lids had tried many times to shut down their green intensity, without success.

Sighing, Harry sat on his bed. He ran a calloused hand trough his hair, muttering harsh words under his breath. His white shirt embraced his frame lovingly and reached down to his nude knees. Everything that night felt ludicrously romantic. Harry tried to shut his eyes one last time and, finally, gave up on sleeping.

He smiled, frustrated, and got out of the bed and took the invisibility cloak out of his suitcase. He was barefoot but didn't seem to mind it. He stealthily opened the door and went trough it, envying his friend's incredible capacity to sleep. He crossed the Common Room and got out to the cool corridor through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Great." he growled "Another night without sleeping". He drifted off into Hogwart's night, ghostly wandering around the castle.

After one hour walking, trying not to be caught, he suddenly heard steady footsteps approaching him. Panicking, he tried to hide behind a statue, tucking his invisibility cloak firmly around himself.

"Oh no…" he murmured, seeing Draco Malfoy appearing in the dark corridor. He was prefect that year, and he didn't loose an occasion to take points off of Gryffindor on Harry's account.

"I know there's someone here…" said suddenly his malicious yet sensuous voice. It was a low, obscure and preventing growl that made a shiver run all long Harry's spine. He would never admit it in front of anyone, but right now he was getting seriously scared. His hand trembled slightly, but his eyes sported a firm determination.

"…just behind this old man's statue." finished Malfoy. "You're making far too much noise." he snickered, not moving his feet an inch. "Who are you? Show yourself."

Harry felt his blood angrily boil up at his commanding tone, and the thought of letting Malfoy see him didn't even cross his mind.

"I think you don't understand me. _Show_ yourself, now."

Nothing moved, even if Draco could clearly hear an anxious and nervous breathing, waiting for him to go away.

"I'm going to stay here until you show yourself. Who are you?"

This little game seemed to be amusing him more and more. His voice had become light and nonchalant, determined to win.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"_Who_ are _you_?"

Silence.

"WHO – "

"Roxanne." Said abruptly a low and harsh voice.

"What…?"

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne?"

"Roxanne."

Draco's entire body became stiff when the voice spoke. It was a male voice, he was sure of it. But he had never heard it before… Slow and enticing… He had only one thought in mind:

"Show yourself."

Roxanne didn't get out from behind the statue.

"Come on!"

"Get away please. Leave me alone."

Everything broke into a hundred tiny peaces. This wasn't the voice he had just heard. This wasn't the magical tune that had reverberated into the whole corridor… It was just a normal, simple and common voice.

"If you don't get out _I _will make you!" blurted out Draco, marching towards the statue in a fast pace.

Harry panicked. That stupid dork hadn't recognized his voice, but he could still catch him if he didn't escape rapidly. In a fearful attempt at not having his cloak discovered by his arch-nemesis, Harry removed it and ran out of his hideout, covering his face with his arms. He brushed his blonde foe's arm when passing next to him and running down the corridor. Draco went after him, snickering at his prey's clumsy running.

Suddenly, Draco began screaming to make Filch hear them.

"FILCH! FILCH!"

However, no one came, they ran and ran, and Roxanne didn't seem to be slowing down. Draco stopped harshly, feeling his legs tiredly giving out. He kneeled on the floor, seeing the other student get away from his grip trough a door.

"Aaah – !" he sighed, breathing quickly and leaning on the stone wall. He stayed like that for several minutes, furious at not having been able to accomplish his duty.

"Who the hell was that…" he murmured, fully intending on keeping this failure a secret. He got up with a hand on his hip and unsteadily tried to find his way in the night.

**

'Roxanne. _Roxanne_! Why did I choose such a name?!'

The words had blurted out from nowhere, and Harry couldn't understand why he even spoke when Malfoy asked for his name. However, Roxanne, a girl's name, and such a miscellaneous, multiform, hazardous name! _Why_?

Harry entered the Gryffindor's Common Room, ignoring the Fat Lady's squealing. He was still clutching the cloak with a trembling hand, feeling its soft, watery touch rushing trough his fingers and his arms.

Everything felt tense and alert, the faint yellow light that emanated from the fireplace, the crunchy floor and the half-asleep portraits, even the black sky, whose stars seemed to flicker and shiver along with Harry's eyes.

Harry woke up on the couch, with Hermione's face leaning towards his own. His whole body hurt from the night before and his mouth was dry and furry.

"_What _are you doing here, Harry?"

"Oh…I just…Went for a walk – and then I fell asleep here."

"You still can't sleep?! How long has it been now?"

"Don't worry Hermione. It's only been like this for two or three weeks, it will be over very soon – _ouch_."

"What, you're hurt?"

"Yeah… I ran into Malfoy yesterday."

Hermione's expression turned from perplexed to exasperated.

"Why it doesn't surprise me? Harry, it's your fault, one day you'll get seriously caught and you'll have problems. I know – I _know_ it's not your fault that you can't sleep, but at least don't do these kind of things!"

"What kind of things?"

"Like going out into Hogwarts after curfew, risking to get caught by the ferret, then being tortured by Filch in his Chamber of Tortures and having points taken off and having detention!"

"He _doesn't _have a Chamber of Tortures, Hermione." said Harry.

"But he _had_, and who tells you he won't use it again? He hates you."

"Well, shut up. Look I'm just going to shower now. Wait here for me with Ron so I can tell you the details about last night."

"Oh, because there are _details_. God – " she murmured, slumping into the couch and looking the retreating figure of his friend.

It was the Care of Magical Creatures period, and Hagrid was excitingly showing to his students a pair of giant green slugs that ramped on the floor around his feet. It was a sunny, fresh days. There were two little clouds, laid down on a bright blue carpet, pure and untouched, staring virginally at the creatures that laid below.

Time seemed to be stopping little by little, and Harry felt an imperious need of sleeping. He could only think of the soft touch of his sheets as they led him to the land of dreams. A sudden knock given by Ron in the ribs made him clear up his head.

"Don't fall asleep mate. Wait for tonight!" said the redhead, laughing at the brunette's tired eyes.

"Oh, man. I'm so tired! I'm not going to be able to stay awake for the entire day!"

"Well, you're going to have to. This is because of your midnight adventures –"

"Stop it, Ron."

"I didn't know that side of you, Harry!"

"Ron…" growled Harry, feeling more and more annoyed at his friend's teasing.

"That rather… how should I put it… _feminine _side, that's the word!"

"RON!" screamed Harry, launching himself towards Ron.

Ron laughing while avoiding his fists, and began chanting murmured word's of mock at Harry. Hermione looked at them out of the corner of the eye, disapprovingly observing their antics.

"Don't be mad at me, Rox –"

The redhead couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione harshly smacked the back of his head and Harry tried to tackle him on the ground.

"Boys! Stop it!" suddenly commanded Hagrid. "Listen to what I'm saying, it's very interesting. Remember that surprise tests can fall on you whenever I want."

Dinner was long, and Harry could hardly not fall into the dishes.

"Wow mate. Tonight you've just _got _to sleep. You can't go on like this."

"I know, _thanks_."

When they were going out of the Great Hall, Harry was retained by McGonnagall, who wanted to discuss some marks he recently got. Hermione and Ron didn't wait for him, and when he was released from the talk, Harry was alone, in the sole company of distant whisperings that wandered in the long corridors. He suddenly heard the same harsh, heavy steps from the night before.

Harry turned around rapidly, forgetting everything about sleeping.

There stood Draco Malfoy, gazing apprehensively towards him. His frown turned little by little into a smirk, and Harry could feel it was only a matter of time that some offensive remarks would be thrown his way.

However, they never came. Malfoy just walked past him, lightly touching his arm with his elbow, never breaking the contact between their eyes.

Harry felt, for a second, as if that stare, the connection between his green eyes and his blue ones, had been the image of the frail and tempestuous union between the Ocean and the Earth.

Once his enemy disappeared, the brunette sighed, discouraged, prepared to face another night of insomnia.

Harry spent the night wandering trough the corridors, not stumbling upon a single soul, feeling his arm involuntarily burn at the memory of Malfoy's slight and unwanted touch.


End file.
